Trędowata/I/13
Kategoria:Trędowata XIII Prątnicki miał minę zwycięską, wchodząc do stajni. Spotkał Lucię, powracającą z cieplarni, widział jej rumieniec i z kilku słów dziewczynki upewnił się co do jej uczuć. Sam skorzystał, aby uścisnąć rączkę dziewczęcia i szepnąć parę czułych frazesów. – Jestem na dobrej drodze – powtarzał sobie. – Ta mała kocha się we mnie najwidoczniej. Podkręcił wąsika z miną człowieka zadowolonego z siebie i ze swej przyszłości. – Benedykt! konie dla mnie! – zawołał do starego stangreta. – Kasztany czy gniade? – spytał Benedykt. – Zaprzęgaj czwórkę karych arabów do żółtego amerykana. Stangret wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Kare araby?! – Ogłuchłeś, widzę. Zaprzęgaj prędzej! Z szorowni wyszedł Klecz. – Dokąd pan chce jechać? – spytał Edmunda po niemiecku. – Do miasta. Muszę być w składzie rolniczym, aby dowiedzieć się o żniwiarkę. – Żniwiarka naprawiona. Nie ma pan po co jechać. – Ordynat sam mi to polecił. – Może być, ale dawniej. Teraz tylko poślemy furmankę. – Muszę jechać – upierał się Prątnicki. – Ha! jedź pan, ale nie radzę karymi końmi. – A to dlaczego? – Tak... Nie radzę... Daleki kurs... – Do Szal chyba dalszy, a baronowa jeździ nimi zawsze. Klecz rzucił na niego znaczące spojrzenie. – Różnica! – rzekł lakonicznie. – Nie widzę żadnej! – zawołał Prątnicki. Zrozumiał co Klecz chciał powiedzieć, ale postanowił nie ustępować. – Czemu nie zaprzęgasz? – krzyknął na Benedykta. – Panie, po przyjacielsku panu radzę nie brać tej czwórki – rzekł Klecz. – To ulubione konie ordynata. Może im się stać co złego, potem bieda. Pal je licho! Niech pan jedzie kaszta- nami, konie jak spławy. Albo gniade niech pan weźmie. Podobno baronowa ma dziś jechać do Obronnego. Zadysponuje kare i co wtedy? – To dla niej założy się gniadą czwórkę – rzekł Prątnicki już zły. Zwrócił się znowu do Benedykta: – Zaprzęgaj żywo! Rozumiesz! Stangret wzruszył ramionami i poszedł spełnić rozkaz, mrucząc pod nosem niepochlebne życzenia dla praktykanta. Klecz machnął ręką. – Twarda sztuka!... niech go diabli! – rzekł do siebie. Po kilku minutach Edmund siedział w amerykanie i zagarnął lejce czwórki. Następnie, zanim stajenny zdołał się usadowić, trzasnął z bata z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, pożegnał Klecza, puścił konie tęgiego kłusa i zniknął na zakręcie drogi. Rządca i stangret spojrzeli na siebie. – Żeby się chociaż co złego nie stało – mruknął Klecz. A Benedykt rzekł rozkładając ręce: – Jak pan praktykant znarowi konie, ja nie będę odpowiadał przed ordynatem. Kiedy pan rządca pozwolił, to co ja winien? – Przecie pan Prątnicki umie jeździć. Co tam Benedykt prawi! – odrzekł Klecz, sam zaniepokojony. Nieobecność Prątnickiego na obiedzie zadziwiła panią Idalię, a zasmuciła Lucię. Dziewczynka nie rozumiała, dlaczego wyjechał dziś, po tak miłym spotkaniu sam na sam. Smutek jej wzmógł się, gdy pani Idalia oznajmiła, że po obiedzie jadą do Obronnego odwiedzić księżną Podhorecką. Gdy Lucia została sama ze Stefcią, zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję, szepcąc z rozkapryszoną miną: – Tak bym wolała zostać w domu! Tak mi się nie chce jechać!... – Przecież dawniej lubiłaś bywać w Obronnem – uśmiechnęła się Stefcia. – Ach! dawniej!... to co innego. I w oczach jej błysnęło rozmarzenie, tak nie dostosowane do tej dziewczęcej postaci, jak niewłaściwą byłaby silna woń róży dla niezapominajki. Pani Idalia kończąc ubieranie się, rozkazała zaprzęgać konie do landa. W parę minut potem Jacenty zastukał do jej pokoju. – Proszę jaśnie pani, stangret mówi, że można jechać tylko gniadą czwórką lub kasztanami. – Ale ja kazałam zaprzęgać kare – rzekła pani z przyciskiem. – Stangret powiada, że karych nie ma. – Gdzież się podziały? – Pan praktykant pojechał do miasta. Pani Idalia zwróciła się gwałtownie na krześle ku Jacentemu i spod przymrużonych powiek spojrzała na niego bacznie. – Pan Prątnicki... karą czwórką... do miasta? – Tak mówi stangret. – Rządca wiedział od rana, że pojadę. Jakże mógł dać te konie? – Pan praktykant powiedział, że jaśnie pani pojedzie gniadymi. – To nie może być! – zawołała wzburzona baronowa. – Niech Benedykt przyjdzie do kredensu. Jacenty wyszedł. Pani Idalia powstała z krzesła szarpiąc nerwowo rękawiczki. – Skandal! – wołała do siebie. – Ja dysponuję konie, a mnie powiadają, że koni nie ma? On za wiele sobie pozwala. Waldy go rozzuchwalił. To do niczego niepodobne. Voilà qu’il est ridicule!Voilà qul'il est ridicule! (fr.) – Coś śmiesznego!... Wzburzenie jej rosło. Tymczasem przed stajnią zebrała się narada. Jacenty, Benedykt i kilku stajennych mieli miny zakłopotane. Szukali rządcy, ale Klecz wyruszył w pole. Nie było rady, trzeba iść do pałacu. Gdy Benedykt z Jacentym weszli w obręb dziedzińca, stangret zdrętwiał z przestrachu. Dokoła gazonu pokojowiec oprowadzał karego wierzchowca z Głębowicz. Przyjechał ordynat... – No! – zawołał Benedykt –jaśnie pan zawsze przyjeżdża wtedy, jak się go nikt nie spodziewa, ale dziś to już trafił! Waldemar zastał ciotkę bardzo rozgniewaną. Ledwo raczyła się z nim przywitać. – Co się stało? – spytał zdziwiony. – Widzę, że ten twój protegowany ma tu większe prawa ode mnie. A! tegom się nie spodziewała! Waldemar słuchał spokojnie, chodząc po pokoju. Gdy skończyła, parsknął śmiechem. – Mój protegowany! Paradna jest ciocia. Nie wiem, kto go dotychczas protegował więcej. Z pewnością nie ja. – Jednak się teraz śmiejesz. Nie obeszło cię to ani trochę. – Przeciwnie, jestem zachwycony tym wypadkiem. – Voyons! jesteś bardzo uprzejmy. – Ależ, ciociu, państwo oboje wyrządziliście mi wielką przysługę: ciocia, że dziś chciała jechać, a ten pan, że właśnie dziś pojechał. – Nie rozumiem cię. – Moja ciociu, nie ulega wątpliwości, że ten pan zdobywa sobie tu jakieś prawa, ale to wina cioci – nie moja. – Powtarzam, że nie rozumiem cię – przerwała pani Idalia wzruszając ramionami. – Ciocia widzi jego zabiegi około Luci? Tak czy nie? – Odbiegasz od przedmiotu. – Właśnie do niego dążę. Niech mi ciocia odpowie. – Asystuje Luci. Więc cóż z tego? – Ale ciocia to widzi i pozwala na to. Pani Idalia zerwała się z krzesła. – Ach! mój drogi, nie widzę w tym nic złego, że z sobą flirtują. Cóż to szkodzi? – Sądzę, że dla Luci jeszcze taki flirt zbyteczny – rzekł Waldemar chłodno. – Przeciwnie. Lucia ma szesnaście lat, niech się wprawia. Dla dziewczyny w tym wieku to nawet konieczne. – Czy i to byłoby koniecznym, gdyby się zakochała?... – Chociażby! W Prątnickim może się nawet kochać. Waldemar spojrzał na nią, nie wierząc własnym uszom. – Za pozwoleniem. Co znaczy ten dodatek “nawet” i w ogóle to w “Prątnickim”? – Sądzę, że rozumiesz. – Niestety, nie. Pani Idalia wybuchnęła: – Gdyby Prątnicki był z naszej sfery, lecz niestosowny jako partia, wówczas inaczej bym się na to zapatrywała, ale tak... – A tak wolno im się kochać? No to może wolno im będzie pobrać się? – spytał z ironią. – Drażnisz mię, mój drogi! – Ja tylko pytam. Więc jemu wolno z nią flirtować, jej wolno kochać się. Ciocia na to pozwala, on to widzi. No i nie bądźże tu w dobrym humorze! To jest kwintesencja jego dzisiejszej przejażdżki. Pełen dobrych myśli pojechał karymi końmi, a cioci zadysponował gniade, uważając, że przyszła teściowa może mu ustąpić w takiej drobnostce. – Waldy, co ty mówisz? – Nic więcej, tylko prawdę. – Ależ... Czyżby?... – zastanowiła się. – Tak, tak... to właśnie! – zawołał Waldemar podchwytując myśl ciotki, która nagle zbladła. – On śmiał marzyć o Luci? – O! dlaczegóż by nie? On jest bardzo odważny. – To niemożliwe!... Nie, nie! to by było szczytem zuchwalstwa! – mówiła pani Idalia wzburzonym głosem. – Moja ciociu! On miał twoją protekcję, czegóż potrzeba więcej? Może śmiało powiedzieć: veni, vidi, viciveni, vidi, vici (łac.) – przyszedłem, zobaczyłem, zwyciężyłem. – drwił Waldemar. Ciotka spojrzała na niego. – Skąd wiesz o tym, Waldy? – spytała nieufnie. – Od dziadka, który jest lepszym badaczem od cioci. Zresztą i sam widzę dużo. Pani Elzonowska poruszyła się gwałtownie na krześle. Waldemar chodził po pokoju. Myśli rozsadzały mu głowę. Przede wszystkim jedna: że choćby nawet Prątnicki był innym człowiekiem i kochał Lucię, nie dano by mu jej dlatego, że należy do “niższej” sfery społecznej. – Co za barbarzyński przesąd! – mówił sobie w duchu. – Więc ona, Elzonowska, nie może zostać żoną Prątnickiego dla nazwiska. Jakież to dzikie!... I ja sam do tego dopomagam. Dajmy na to, że dla wielu przyczyn. Za Prątnickim nie przemawia nic prócz dziecinnego zadurzenia się Luci. Lecz gdyby Prątnicki był innym człowiekiem, nie byłoby w Słodkowcach Stefci... I tu także inna sfera... Przekleństwo! – szepnął do siebie. Baronowa ocknęła się z odrętwienia. – Powiedz mi, Waldy, dlaczego mówiłeś przed chwilą, że ja i ten... Prątnicki zrobiliśmy ci przysługę – spytała. Waldemar przesunął ręką po czole, jakby odpędzając od siebie natrętne myśli. – Bo ja czekam sposobności, żeby uwolnić się od niego. – Ach! rozumiem! I sposobność znalazłeś. To bardzo dobrze! – Chyba ciocia nie myśli, że głównym powodem będzie jego spacer dzisiejszy. – A cóż więcej? – Jak to co? Czy ciocia życzy sobie, aby on tu nadal pozostał? – Wobec tego, o czym się dowiedziałam, broń Boże! Ale przecie mu wyraźnie drzwi wskazać nie możesz. – Dam do zrozumienia w sposób jak najoględniejszy, że jest tu zbyteczny. Wszedł Jacenty oznajmiając, że Benedykt czeka. Pani Idalia rzekła do Waldemara po francusku: – Kazałam mu przyjść wytłumaczyć się. Ale teraz tobie go zostawiam. Wzruszył ramionami. – On nic nie winien, tylko rządca. Ja bym cioci radził jechać i kwestię końską pozostawić na boku. Winieniem jej wdzięczność, ale wysuwać ją na pierwszy plan nie ma powodu. Więc jedzie ciocia, tak? Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zwrócił się do Jacentego: – Niech Benedykt zaprzęga kasztany. Po odejściu kamerdynera Waldemar spytał: – Czy z ciocią jedzie tylko Lucia? – Jedzie z nami Rudecka. Gniew zadrgał na ustach Waldemara. – To dobrze. Tylko mogłaby ją ciocia nazywać cokolwiek mniej urzędownie. Baronowa rzuciła na niego krytyczne spojrzenie. Chciała coś odrzec, lecz Waldemar szybko skłonił się jej, dodając: – Proszę być gotową. Czas jechać. Wyszedł i mruknął do siebie z gniewem: – Chciała mnie znowu poczęstować sferą.